A Day with Mr Cedric
by Royal Detective
Summary: School is canceled for the day Sofia decides to spend the day with her favorite sorcerer Mr. Cedric! Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:** Hey everyone, I can't believe how this week is turning out! So far I had three days off of school and to top it off there's a new episode centered around Cedric at the end of the week, This is turning out to be the best week I ever had. So anyway, speaking of day offs I had an idea about Sofia getting a day off from school and I wondered what would she do but I think we already know that answer. She'll spend the the day with Cedric! Please Read and Review!_

_ **Sofia the First: A Day with Mr. Cedric**_

As Cedric was sitting down in his dark purple arm chair he began to sip his morning coffee. " Ah Wormy, this has to be my favorite part of the day, drinking coffee before I work on any spells or potions, I mean who could do work without it!"The raven rolled his eyes as he watched his master enjoy himself.

Smirking he began to think about the idea his master just mentioned. Perhaps he could make Cedric go without his coffee but that idea was for another day as he knew his master had a very important potion to work on. With nothing else to do he flew up to his perch and began to have himself a nap.

Cedric was about to sip the last of his drink when Princess Sofia opened the door making the cup he had in his hand fly up and fall on top of his head. "Mr. Cedric, you'll never guess what just happened!" the girl screamed in excitement as she ran to him and smiled seeing that his hair was wet. The sorcerer frowned at her as she giggled.

"Oh, did you just take a bath?" she asked having her curious side show. Of course the man smiled at her silliness. Getting out of his chair Cedric picked up his coffee cup then used his wand to clean up the mess, put the cup away and then dried his hair. "So, what is so exciting that you had to come run up here without knocking?" he asked as he sat at his desk.

The princess tried to contain herself but just couldn't. "School got canceled today so I was wondering if I could spend the day with you?" she answered putting her hands together in a pleading expression. Cedric raised an eyebrow at her question. He was a bit surprised she would want to spend the day with him. Why didn't she just spend the day with her family or her friends from the village or even her animal friends he always sees with her.

"Well, I don't see no harm in it just as long you made sure that Bailywick didn't have anything else in your schedule." he said as put his robe on.

Sofia squealed and hugged him "Thank-you Mr. Cedric, this is going to be fun!" She then went to his desk , grabbed her training wand and used it's magic to change into her apprentice outfit. Cedric picked up his spell book and showed her what they were going to make. "This potion will help seal all the cracks that are around the castle and help keep the cold out." he said then put the book on his desk.

After writing down the list of ingredients they needed Cedric folded the piece of paper and started to make his way out of the Workshop with Sofia following behind. "Wormy, you behave yourself while we're gone." he said then closed the door behind him.

…...

Once they were outside Sofia became amazed at all the snow that surrounded the Castle. "Hey Mr. Cedric, do you think after we make the potion and use it around the Castle could we play outside?" the girl asked tugging her master's robe as Cedric looked over the ingredients

Cedric looked away from the paper and glared at her. "You can play in the snow once we're done but I on the other hand will be drinking hot cocoa in my Workshop." he answered then started walking towards the garden. The girl frowned at his answer. Apparently, Cedric desperately needed to learn the meaning of fun!

As she started to follow him a few feet behind in sadness she quickly spotted a familiar object around her friend's neck. "Mr. Cedric, is the scarf warm enough?" she asked as she held the basket up for him to put their first ingredient in. Cedric nodded

"Indeed, this scarf you made me for my birthday is really warm, I have been using it since then." The girl smiled and helped find the rest of his ingredients.

…...

As they were heading back towards the entrance of the castle Sofia followed behind with one hand behind her and smile on her face. "Oh, Mr. Cedric!" she yelled. When Cedric turned around he found a snowball was hurled at him.

Sofia giggled at his frowning expression and before she knew it Cedric was making his own snowball and hurling it towards his apprentice! She screamed at the sight of it and started to run but was too late as the snowball hot her her hat off her head.

She put her hat on as she heard Cedric's voice announce he was going inside. With haste Sofia caught up with her mentor and entered back into the palace.

…...

Cedric sat the cauldron on his desk as Sofia started to climb his seat. "Okay, first put the rocks in." he instructed looking at his spell. Sofia obeyed and listened to the rest of his instructions. The girl couldn't believe she was making a potion all by herself!

Once the ingredients were put in and all of the necessary object were used to make it Sofia watched as her friend poured the liquid inside and closed the top. "Now, shall we seal some holes?" he asked as he looked at her. The girl nodded and eagerly ran to the door.

…...

"Could I try it by myself?" she asked once they sealed their first hole. The sorcerer looked at her and thought for a moment. Ever since Cedric began to tutor her in her sorcery lessons Sofia had passed everything she was taught. He couldn't help but allow such an award after all she had studied hard.

He nodded and watched as the princess sealed the rest of the holes. He smiled at the thought that his apprentice had come so far! It even reminded him of his days as a student! Pride welled up inside seeing that he had taught her well but yet he knew his lessons for Sofia were far from over! Indeed his lessons for the girl wouldn't end until she graduated Royal Prep. All of a sudden a thought came across his mind. What would happen after she graduated? What would she do then? Would his princess become queen, would she decide to become a sorcerer as well?

Cedric shook his head, he wouldn't allow her to be a sorcerer! Sometimes being a sorcerer was dangerous work and he didn't want to see this girl that he grew so fondly of for two years get hurt! He would make sure of it!

When Sofia was done sealing all of the holes she walked up to Cedric and found him daydreaming. "Mr. Cedric, I..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she was too worried about his expression on his face. It was scaring her. As she studied her friend she saw his face held the expression of fear and shock.

Bring him out of the scary daydream Sofia tugged his robe again but this time didn't stop until he was looking at her. "I'm finished." She answered making him nod and they made their way back to the Workshop.

…...

Cedric handed Sofia a cup of hot chocolate and then sat down next to her in front of the fireplace he had conjured up. He had already taken off his gloves and robe as well as his scarf so he wouldn't get too hot but their silence didn't last long. "Thank-you for letting me spend the day with you it fun!" she said after taking a sip of her drink.

The sorcerer nodded then looked into his cup at his reflection and answered "No problem, it was quite a change, although I bet you'll have to go back to regular schedule tomorrow." She nodded in agreement as she saw the snow was beginning to melt outside.

"Yeah, it's too bad it can't be like this forever although it would probably feel like forever during summer." she said but then saw Cedric's sad expression as she knew something was up.

Thinking of what to say next Sofia looked at the fire. "I'm having a great time in sorcery class, It's all thanks to you that I'm doing great maybe one day I'll become a well known sorceress just like you." Cedric became wide-eyed again and quickly answered "NO, I ..I mean." he sighed looked back into his cup "I think it's best for you to just stick to working on your princess lessons after all those are really important... sorcery on the other hand is just for fun."

Sofia was taken back by his answer. He didn't want for her to be a sorceress? She frowned at this and looked at her training wand that sat on his desk then back at her sad friend that was looking down in sadness. "You don't want me to be a sorceress?" she finally asked curious about his answer.

As Cedric looked into the cup he answered "I know you enjoy magic but... your suppose to be a queen and being a full-fledged sorcerer would be sometimes dangerous... It kind of would be my fault besides if you ever get hurt your future husband would probably blame me for teaching you and encouraging you to be a sorceress." he chuckled at the last part, shrugged and looked at her but saw that he made the girl sad.

He then became angry at himself for making her sad. "You could be right but maybe there is a way I can be both, I mean it wouldn't be dangerous to me cause right now ever since I became a princess I've been dealing with danger from the beginning with a little help from you but I think I'll do great as both queen and sorceress." Cedric smiled at the thought of her being both. Maybe, it could happen.

"Knowing you, I bet you could do anything."he said as began to smile again. "I hope one day you may reach that goal, I may be already be dead then but know I would be really proud!" Sofia smiled and held out her pinky "I promise to work on that goal, it would be for you!" she said becoming happy again. "Let's make it so!" he said as they rapped both pinkies together. With that promise made they continued to enjoy the rest of the day!

_**A/N:** Wow, this the longest story I ever written, four pages! That's something to be proud about! Anyway I enjoyed writing this I hope you enjoyed reading it. To celebrate the upcoming "Substitute Cedric" episode tell what your favorite Cedric moment was in the series so far! I'll start. My favorite Cedric moments would have to be his reactions like when he reacted to James being king he's like "look away!" another is when he thinks he has Sofia's amulet after he makes a deal with Lady Joy! I loved his enthusiasm then he kept having falling down and running into things! I even like the line he used in the "Floating Palace" saying "I need a vacation from this vacation" I also loved that he tried to get the amulet from the griffin too!Who wouldn't love Cedric! Please Review! My next Cedric and Sofia story will be about Cedric going a day without coffee!_


End file.
